a very Nightstar christmas a Grayson tale
by RFS4Ever
Summary: christmas with the graysons ...and what would christmas be without cookies please R


"Dad? Daddy wake up its Christmas morning! Daddy wake up." he mumbled in his sleep turning and very sleepily pushed his daughter off. She landed safely in between her farther and mother .being pushed off made her cross her arms and sign. Christmas was today how could her dad be sleeping? This was going to be her first real family Christmas. With just her parents her and Bruce and his handsome son Damion. Oh no she had other Christmases but those with the titans ,and even if she considered them her family It would be nice to have Christmas with her somewhat real family.

Another sign filled the room as her green eyes searched the room trying to find something to keep her entertained.

Oh what a waste of time she jumped on her farther with a loud _thump_.

"Daddy come on I wish to have Christmas…..I want to see if Santa left a present or ate my cookies…Daddy do u think he ate the cookies? I hope he did there made with love." her dads eyes slowly opened he brought a hand to his hair and ran it though it.

" Mar'i daddies tired." he tried to lay down again but Mar'i just brought his face to hers. Their foreheads touching.

"Daddy do u think Santa liked my cookies?" her face dead serious. He smiled at her and his blue eyes sparkled. Kory had helped Mar'i bake the cookies…..they made special Tamaraion cookies. When he first saw the cookies he became very frightened but the cookies looks lied the cookies where great but he's pretty sure he only liked them because he was so happy to be Santa .

"Daddy….." Mar'i crossed her arms and making a _well_ face that she learned from her mother.

"yes Mar'i Santa loved your cookies." Her face busted with happiness as she smiled ear to ear

"Oh wait till mom hears….Oh mom I need to wake her up." she reached to wake her mom up but star turned slowly and smiled.

"Oh _bum gorf _we will not open presents until Bruce and Damion get here. Now please the sunrise will be up soon .Please do get on a coat." Mar'i signed re-crossing her arms and turned her big green eyes to her farther.

"can I open one? Just One daddy?" he met her eyes and then looked at Kory then back at his daughter then to Kory this continued until he finally answered.

"Well….." Kory giggled at him while Mar'i's face lighted up. "Askyourmother." he said rather quickly knowing either way he answered one pair of greens eyes would be rather disappointed in him.

Kory smiled knowingly at him. "Now daughter you will find it worth it to wait. Now please do get dressed it is very cold outside and I don't wish for you to get cold." Mar'i signed once more and crawled off the bed to her room.

When she was long gone Richard got out of bed only to find he couldn't find his slippers.

"Richard love. Do you think I was…to hard on her?" Kory signed her eyes looking down. He smiled looking under the bed.

"We fight super villains but neither of us are sure about are parenting skills." he chuckled lovingly. "trust me Star you're an amazing mother…Now could u help me find my slippers?"

After a major search for his lost slippers. Only for them to find them, half eaten by silkei .the married couple soon walked to the back yard where there black haired green eyed daughter stood obviously exited ,in a pretty purple jacket showing her human half the half that is easily cold J .

It was a pretty picture the whole family together huddled up. The daughter sitting on her father's lap his arm had sneaked over his wife's shoulder. Her head was on his shoulder while her arm held her daughters hand. The sunrise was extra pretty with the white blanket over the city.

The rest of the day was spent (much to Mar'i's dislike) on cleaning and cooking. Richard made sure star cooked human foods and a few alien foods were okay but not the whole dinner. Mar'i had been far to busy with making cookies that where shaped oddly as stars. Some with five ends others with six ,seven ,or four. Yet to her that's what a star looked like. And to Richard and Kory her little messed up stars where the prettiest things he ever saw .

It was five minutes until Bruce said he'd be there. And their tree was starless. Before Mar'i or any of the other kid titans where born they took turns over who put the star on the tree. But when the kid titans where born the right whet to them.

Mar'i was the first kid titan born. She almost killed star and almost killed herself, but they where both strong, and when Richard's greened eyed red hair wife went into labor to have his little black haired green eyed daughter his heart raced the whole time. Except when raven handed his little bundle of joy to him….he swore his heart stopped for a good time. She was so small, So quiet ,and very sleepy until her parents slept. She was always eager to awake her parents

Richard swore that Kory and him spoiled her…They where new parents and they where just excited that they had made a showing of their love. Mar'i didn't get off her pass afire until her 3rd year. Of course by then she realized she had a rather cool talent…..Starbolts! There was not one thing in the house that wasn't destroyed . He never knew a child could get that mischievous…he just couldn't wait until she had eye beams.

It was hard trying to raise Mar'i she was the first ever human/tamaraionen .He had no idea what she needed, if she had nine "tummies" ,is she could fly ,how strong she could be, or if she could pick up languages by lip contact (one of which she wasn't learning until much much Much later.) but he did know one thing her parents where going to stay alive and die of old ages. The last thing he wanted is for Mar'i to have to grow up like her parents.

"Daddy?" Richard smiled down at her his blue eyes turning into joy as Mar'i had her arms up as if she needed help getting up to the tree. She could fly up there any time she wanted but having daddy hold her was a lot funnier. Plus she still hadn't gotten fly down completely. Her mom would have to catch her a lot but other than that it was fun.

Richard grabbed his daughter an lifted her to greet the tall green tree. She held the star in her hand and she smiled brightly as she looked down at her farther spotting her mother in the corner of her eye she turned and held the star up to show her mom

"Mommy ! Mommy! It's our shape made for us its or shape!" Kory smiled at Mar'i who waved the star in the air.

"Hey what bout me what's our shape?" Richard jokingly smiled knowing Mar'i would think carefully about this. And of course she did

"Hmmmmmmmm…..The whole sky daddy but only at dark. That's our shape. Do you know there's stars at dark. At-at Night there's stars at night. Did you and mommy plan that?" Mar'i looked down as she held the star in both her tiny hands…..Richard chuckled seeing the curiosity in his daughters eyes. It reminded him of the old' in days when star was pretty clueless or naive. She still is but not as much. J

"nope when I met your mom I was-"

"Robin you where Robin just like Damion." she smiled at him before placing the star carefully on the tree. She checked twice to make sure it didn't fall.

"yup I was Robin." he placed her down.

"but now your nightwing." she smiled as he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Yes now I'm nightwing." she smiled showing her white teeth.

"And I am Nightstar." Richard nodded. Kory smiled her eyes sparkled before a bell rang.

"Oh I shall get it." Kory ran to the door and opened it widely hugging the tall gray haired man greeting him in eagerly.

"Bruce ,Damion! You are here now can we open presents?" Mar'i brightly looked up to her dad. Richard gave her a sideways glance for no.

Damion shuffled his feet and handed his half alien friend a Mickey mouse covered present. "I got that for you…." He didn't look at her he kept his eyes on his opening and closing hand.

Mar'i smile brightly and ran behind the tree to fetch a red wrapped present then she handed it softly to Damion. "I got you one too!" his face was priceless from shock to happiness back to shock.

"Bruce." Richard shook his hand firmly before he pulled him into a man hug.

"Dick stop…..jessh your turning out just like your wife." Kory blushed.

"Aww come on my wife's awesome." Kory cheeks reddened even more.

"shed have to be ta marry you." Bruce smiled and walked in right passed a grumbling dick and a giggling Kory. "Ahh here she is." he picked Mar'i up and pulled her into a quick hug. "the future hero huh…..maybe you could beat superman?" Bruce smiled as Mar'i grinned ever so evilly

"I plan to be the best hero ever and live up to mommy and daddies expectation." she smiled showing her teeth hoping that Bruce would take her seriously but he just laughed. He placed her down and looked up at Dick. "Alfred would be proud of you Dick." Richard smiled as star placed her hand in Richards. Damion interrupted trying to change subjects

"So when's dinner." all three of the adults turned their heads

"oh yes dinner its already set." the five of them sat down at the table and enjoyed :awkward silences, funny things their children did, embarrassing Robin/Nightwing moments, where a certain red haired girl was, what they liked the most, and of course they had a huge conversation on weather Mar'i's cookies where really stars or not.

By the time dinner was finished the two children where already plugged down on the tree.

"Dad can Mar'i open my present?" he looked up to Bruce who nodded silently. Damion handed the half tamaraionen her present. She smiled brightly and unwrapped the present only to reveal a pretty kitty cat doll.

"Oh Damion thank you." she hugged him rather quickly then fetched the present she got him.

He slowly undid it and grinned when he saw the plastic knife. "Thanks Mar'i." She smiled and ran under he tree to give the adults their presents.

Bruce signed he turned his head to Richard and motioned for him to come

"Dick I-I'm getting to old to be Batman….And I Know this is a lot to ask with you and Kory raising your kid, but…"he signed. "the world needs batman and….No one else would be a better choice…..Of course you'd have to move jump and…." dick breathed in a breathe

"sure dad of course." Bruce nodded

"You don't want to ask your wife?"

"Kory told me this world happen." he smiled at Bruce.

"Dad why does Christmas go by so fast?" Mar'i looked up at him from the nicely tucked in bed.

"well because you where having fun." he smiled from the door frame.

"Hmmmmmmmm….daddy can I sleep with you and mommy?" Richard blushed Kory had whispered she had a late Christmas present.

"Umm baby mommy and daddy want to sleep alone tonight…." he prayed she didn't ask why he could explain.

"Oh okay." he signed and Mar'i went sleepily to bed….J


End file.
